1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an apparatus for coupling a first lens to a second lens.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, lens modules have been widely used in various portable electronic devices. A typical apparatus for coupling a first lens to a second lens includes a plurality of recesses. A plurality of second lenses are placed into the recesses without any fixing means. Then a plurality of first lenses are coupled to the second lenses respectively to form a lens assembly. Because the second lenses are not fixed in the recesses, the second lenses may shake when the apparatus shakes. The shake of the second lenses may result in assembly error, which may deteriorate imaging quality of the lens assembly.
Therefore, a new apparatus for coupling a first lens to a second lens is desired to overcome the above mentioned problem.